In One We Will Find A Warrior
by Sharonlover
Summary: COMPLETED PREQUEL to the entire Metroid Series....follow our future heroine Samus Aran as she learns to deal with the death of her family and harnesses the power of the Chozo's Power Suit. A story you will be sure to love. Please R
1. Introduction and Timeline

Introduction  
  
As always I do not own any of the below copyrighted characters.yet ( so please be nice to me.  
  
In order to understand my series of Metroid crossovers and such there must be a consistent timeline for these events, otherwise close readers have no idea what I'm talking about or when an event occurred. Therefore I am implementing a timeline for my series to fit my stories.  
  
2023 - Samus Aran is born.  
  
2026 - Samus' parents are tragically killed on home colony of KL-2 by a band of space pirates led by the diabolical Ridley.  
  
2032 - Bubblegum Crisis Events occur and the Knight Sabers are introduced  
  
2039 - Samus Aran receives her power suit from the chozos at the age of 16. Sharon Apple, the first fully functional AI program is created.  
  
2040 - Sharon Apple is the biggest singer in the galaxy, the events of Macross Plus occurs. In the end Sharon Apple becomes evil.  
  
2041 - The original Metroid saga begins with Samus' first real bounty mission to the Planet Zebes to destroy the pirates and there new leader Mother Brain.  
  
2042- The Saga continues with Metroid II, Samus is sent to SR-388 to eradicate all Metroid life; however, she saves one out of compassion and takes it to Ceres space colony for research purposes.  
  
2043 - The third installment of the Metroid series, Super Metroid. Samus chases Ridley back to Zebes to find Zebes rebuilt from ashes. Mother Brain and henchmen are alive and Samus must defeat them again.  
  
The events of Plight of Samus Aran occurs directly after with the unmasking of who the Mother Brain really is and her intentions. Total Conversion also occurs within the end of 2043 and 2044, where Samus Aran teams up with the Knight Sabers.  
  
With this timeline in mind, I hope the events of my stories is more meaningful. Enjoy my installment of Metroid with this prequel, "In One We Will Find A Warrior" 


	2. Enter the Red Dragon

Chapter One The Red Dragon  
  
Planet Zebes 2026  
  
"Its coming, the red dragon is coming!"  
  
The grouping of Chozo's scattered like birds, running for shelter against the feared red dragon named Ridley.  
  
"When will this chaos end? There is no reason for this violence." One Chozo said heading for the underground shelter. This was the leader of the Chozo, his name was Old Bird. The Chozo was a dying race of bird like creatures. They, long ago, had learned that violence was not a way of life and had long since given up their arms to live in peace. There skin was composed of a metallic substance that made there skin extremely hard. There heads were like ancient Indian masks imitating the gods of the sky, there long beaks curving down toward their chests. The Chozo were caught by surprise as a ship landed in front of the entrance to one of the caves. The huge rock shaped ship started firing it's canons at the unarmed creatures, ripping there bodies apart as the fire consumed them. The screams of pain and fear echoed within the walls of the usually peaceful valley.  
  
Old Bird and a few other Chozos managed to disappear into the tunnels of Zebes. Except for a small village, the Chozo lived within the labyrinth of tunnels that snaked around the inside of Zebes. Some tunnels managed to reach the core of the planet where molten lava and burning acid was a common sight. This is where the Chozo went to worship there gods and pay tribute.  
  
On the planets surface, the space pirates began unloading from their ships. The space pirates were an evil force growing rapidly within the galaxy. The main population of pirates consisted of praying mantis looking creatures. There bodies consisted of the same metallic substance as the Chozo; therefore giving their skin a natural armor against small weapons. Other pirates of the same race often subjected themselves to injections of metallic alloys to strengthen there skin even more. There yellow glazed eyes gave no hint of emotion as they systematically fired their plasma lasers at the helpless Chozo. The pirates advanced toward the caves, burning the Chozo's homes as they passed. Women and children alike were slaughtered mercilessly.  
  
"We must make it to the core, we might be able to hide there", a Chozo suggested.  
  
"Yes let's make our way quickly", Old Bird replied.  
  
The Chozo were only midway to the core when the space pirates caught up with them. One pirate pulled the pin from a grenade like device and threw it in the midst of the crowd of Chozo. With a loud explosion the Chozo were blown apart, there blood running from there severed bodies. Old Bird was thrown to the ground.  
  
"ENOUGH!" A raspy voice yelled far in the back of the space pirates.  
  
The crowd of space pirates quieted down as a creature lumbered toward Old Bird. The only sound was that of the wounded Chozos calling for help. As the creature came forward, the crowd of pirates split to allow its passage. Slowly the feared red dragon, Ridley, came into view. He was around seven feet tall. The three talons on each foot like appendage sunk into the soft ground. When he walked his knees never quite straightened out and his chest was skinny, his ribs showing through his skin. His bony arms were topped off with a clawed hand. Each of his claw razor sharp and deadly. A many a creature had died by them claws. He made his way to Old Bird. Old Bird watched the beaked dragon come closer, each tooth seemed to sparkle in there perfection. His yellow eyes darted about the cave taking in every detail of his surroundings. Ridley's tail swished back and forth behind him, the tip momentarily peeking from each side of his body as if it too wanted to see everything. Ridley's wings, flawless of blemishes or scars, were folded neatly against his back.  
  
"AH, Old Bird, so good to see you again", Ridley said sarcastically picking up the fragile Chozo, his claws nearly wrapping around his body. Old Bird looked at him in defiance.  
  
"What do you want Ridley?" Old Bird gasped.  
  
"I don't know. Something always makes me come back to this rotten little planet. I don't see why, there's nothing here but your measly weak race. I should really put all of you out of your misery. I guess that little bit of heart I have keeps me from doing that," he sneered.  
  
"I doubt that you heartless monster!"  
  
"I AM NOT A MONSTER," Ridley screamed at the Chozo, throwing him across the cave. Old Bird slammed against the wall in a thud. "Anyways, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop in and say hi. I was really on my way to KL-2, seems them ignorant humans don't appreciate our kind. I think you too have now outlived your usefulness."  
  
Ridley swung his tail around and using the tip like a spear, darted it toward the Chozo, it's deadly path locked on to Old Bird's chest. Ridley watched on as a nearby Chozo threw himself in front of Old Bird in an attempt to save his leader. The Chozo screamed as the tail tore through his body, Ridley retracted his tail, now dripping with blood. The blood from the fallen Chozo pooled at Old Bird's feet.  
  
"Foolish Chozo....maybe I'll keep you around after all", Ridley mused to himself as he turned and headed back out toward the surface of the planet. "You'll pay for this one day Ridley, mark my words. I swear upon the blood of the Chozo, you will pay", Old Bird said as he glared at Ridley.  
  
Ridley stopped and turned toward the Chozo, "You can swear all you want but you and I both know, you are really the only one who knows how to fight. The rest of these weaklings have only heard stories and I really don't think you would break your peaceful ways." Ridley turned again and was soon out of sight, "I'll be back for you Old Bird", he said cackling down the tunnels, his eerie laugh echoing through the caves.  
  
Soon Ridley and the other pirates had vacated the Planet Zebes, leaving the Chozo to tend to their wounded and dead. Old Bird stood up before the surviving population before him.  
  
"NO MORE, I declare as your leader, in order to sustain the peace our race has known for so long, we must raise our arms to destroy this menace", Old Bird projected.  
  
"We have never fought before Old Bird, how then are we to even defend ourselves against these pirates," one Chozo spoke up.  
  
"I don't know, gather the surviving men, we are going to KL-2 to help the humans defend there home, the best we can." 


	3. K2L

Chapter 2  
  
K-2L Colony 2026  
  
The sun burned red in the late afternoon sky of K-2L. The planet Zebes was slightly visible as a moon like entity on the eastern horizon. The grass like turf bent with the flow of the dry wind. The voices of children playing rode the gusts of wind. A few of the men of K-2L were just finishing construction on a new home. The people of K-2L were frequently plagued by the presence of space pirates. The human race was by no means a dominantly peaceful tribe either, they had held off many space pirate raids before. The space pirates kept a hold on the little colony, ransacking and burning there colony time and time again. The colony had just recently built a few turret canons to help defend them and they seemed to be holding fast.  
  
Lana Aran had just finished setting the table for dinner. The smell of potatoes and roast drifted outside to where Lana's husband, Jack, was tending there small garden on the side of the house.  
  
"That smells great", Jack said peeping his head through the kitchen window, "when do we eat?"  
  
"Soon enough dear", she replied stirring the boiling potatoes.  
  
Jack put his hoe up and headed inside. He was a rather lengthy fellow with short brown hair and a small gote. His warm smile was a blessing when pirates made times hard. Lana on the other hand was more in tune with reality. She was two heads shorter then Jack and had green shoulder length hair.  
  
"Would you call Samus in please?" Lana asked Jack.  
  
"Sure honey I'll be right back."  
  
Jack walked out of the house and headed toward a sandbox in the backyard where a group of children were playing happily.  
  
"Samus, say bye to your friends, it's time for dinner."  
  
A small child with green hair and blue eyes stood up. She was a spitting image of Lana, "Dad, do I really have to?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, your mother is waiting."  
  
"Awww, alright. Bye guys", she said toward the other kids in the sandbox, who acknowledged her gesture with a wave.  
  
Jack picked up his daughter and headed back to his house. The sun was sinking lower still, and the tinge of night was in the far east.  
  
"Look daddy! Shooting stars!" Samus said pointing toward Zebes. Jack turned and looked at the spectacle. It wasn't until the stars started falling excessively that Jack realized what was about to occur. What seemed to be a harmless meteor shower was in reality the ships of the space pirates entering K-2L's atmosphere.  
  
"Run! Hide! It's a space pirate air raid!" Jack yelled running Samus inside.  
  
"Oh no", Lana cried out gathering blankets and sheets to cover themselves with.  
  
"Father!" Samus yelled.  
  
"It will be okay, stay with your mom, I got to help the other daddies. Lana..go and hide, quickly."  
  
Jack dug in the closet and pulled out a canon looking device with some ammo. Jack turned and headed for the door, "I hate space pirates!"  
  
"Be careful!" Lana yelled after him before huddling with Samus under the blankets in a corner of the house.  
  
"I'm scared", Samus whimpered.  
  
"Daddies going to make everything alright dear."  
  
Outside Jack ran to a pole in the center of the colony. Flipping a switch, a small console appeared with a numeric keypad. Jack punched the alarm code, causing the loudspeakers around the colony to crackle with life. A loud and rather annoying sound emitted from the speakers causing the normally quiet colony come to life with fear. Women and children ran for the shelter of their homes. The men gathered in the center of the colony.  
  
Alright guys, the space pirates are coming. I need every one of the artillery canons manned and ready. Lets go we haven't much time before they arrive!" Jack ordered.  
  
Before Jack or any of the other men could catch there breath, a space pirate scout ship whizzed by overhead. The men had just enough time to load the artillery before the first wave of pirates ascended on them. The pirates easily dodged the colonies attack and returned fire of there own taking out a couple of the turrets. The second wave of pirates followed the first, trying to pick off the turrets that the first wave missed. The turrets fired relentlessly at the pirates. Soon the colonists were able to turn the tables in there favor, bringing one pirate ship after another down. The pirates retreated to whence they came. The pirate scout ship returned, hovering a mile above the colony. The air raid alarm was cut short and a raspy voice came on instead.  
  
"So foolish humans, you still haven't learned your place. Well I guess it's time for a new game plan. I can't lose with this move", Ridley commented over the speaker system.  
  
"We'll see about that", Jack screamed loading his canon. He swung the turret around and aimed for the scout ship in the sky. Jack fired the canon and followed the missile up to its destination. With a low thud the ship became engulfed in flames as it began to lose altitude.  
  
"Nice try Aran but it's too late.checkmate", Ridley said. The intercom went quiet indicating the end of Ridley's presence.  
  
Jack watched as the scout ship hurtled down toward the surface. There was nothing he could do now to keep it from crashing into the colony. Jack turned and began running for the cover of his home, hoping to at least see his wife and daughter one last time. Back in the Aran home, Lana had taken Samus to the bathroom where the room was better shielded. Mother and daughter sat crying in the tub, waiting for Jack to return and tell them it was all over.  
  
Outside the ship crashed into the ground sending rocks and dirt flying high above the colony. With a deafened sound, the ship exploded, its highly flammable fluid spewing mercilessly over the colony instantly catching fire. People ran about trying to control the flames that attacked there houses. The remaining ammo in the turrets began catching fire and started to explode. The shells flew above the colony before coming down, doing more damage then the initial impact of the scout ship. Jack was thrown from one such explosion. His body flew through across the colony, his body impaling through his chest, on the end of a busted pipe. His face a distortion of agony and pain as he tried to pull himself off. The blood ran hard from his wound and he looked toward his home before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. With his last breath he managed, "Samus..Lana..I'm..sorry"  
  
Lana had managed to cover her daughter in hopes of some protection against whatever might happen. A slow but strong rumble shook the house down around the remaining Arans. Lana looked up as the house of Aran crumbled down. One of the artillery shells managed to hit the main ammo reserve where the nuclear weapons were stored. With a blinding light and a sonic boom, the earth colony of K-2L was leveled within a matter of seconds. After the explosion all was quiet on the colony except for the sound of the wind whistling through the collapsed houses. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            The Chozos landed just outside the outer parameter of K-2L at dusk.  The sun had just slipped under the horizon flooding the sky with brilliant shades of red and orange, which slowly dissipated into black.  The smoke from burning buildings created shadows above the colony as it rose toward the heavens.  The fire licking at the buildings danced around like some ritualistic ceremony.  Ash and dust blew up with the wind toward some unknown destination.  The smell of burning bodies and wood attacked the Chozos sensitive beaks with a rancid smell that made many retreat back into the ships.  The rest who could stand the stench began their trek to look for survivors.

            "We're too late", Old Bird said slowly looking around the colony.

            "I don't believe we will find any survivors in this tragic scene Old Bird", one of the members of the party said.

            "Still we must not lose hope yet.  Check the bodies for a pulse." Old Bird replied pointing toward bodies.  "Look at what those evil pirates have done", he said to himself hanging his head down in disgust.  He too then began the task of checking bodies for some sign of life.

            Halfway into their grisly task, they decided, had it been them they would want their remains put to rest.  They began collecting the bodies and piling them up, tossing wood into the mix.  It was a custom for the Chozo to cremate their dead in times of high death rates.  They then would take belongings of the dead and bury them below a memorial erected on the site of the burning.  After all the bodies had been checked and collected, Old Bird began to speak.

            "My fellow Chozo, it is with a heavy heart that I light this.  The human population on K-2L is now extinct.  They were an interesting and curious group of creatures, always willing to help."  Old Bird continued his little speech for another five minutes before he lit a torch and threw it in the midst of bodies and wood.  The wood came to life, the fire consuming the human remains.  Eventually the bodies would burn to ash and blow away in the wind.  Except for Old Bird and a few Chozo, the rest left back for planet Zebes to rebuild and mourn there own.  Old Bird sat on a small box filled with jewelry or some other object that each of the humans was carrying.  It was his job to bury the box under the Chozo statue they would place on the site of the burning.

            After eight and a half hour of waiting, the fire finally burnt out, the last of the ashes blowing away in the wind.  Old Bird got up and began shoveling the hard dirt.  Once the hole was deep enough, he dropped it in and covered it.  With the help of the other three Chozo, the statue was moved over the buried box and secured to the ground by driving four foot spikes into the corners of the statue.  

            "Let us go now", Old Bird said turning toward the last remaining ship.

            "Yes Old Bird", the Chozos replied following their leader.

            Just before the last Chozo entered the ship, a faint sound caught his attention, "Old Bird! Come quick!" He yelled.  Old Bird came out and stood beside the young Chozo.

            "What is it?" he asked.

            "Old Bird, I hear.....I hear a voice!" The Chozo cried out, "that is not possible is it Old Bird?"

            "Young foolish one, anything is possible where there is faith and willingness.  Call the others and let's go."

            Old Bird followed the Chozo back to the colony.  The closer they came, the louder the crying was.  Finally they arrived at a pile of rubble that was once a house.  The crying was coming from beneath the debris.  The Chozos began removing the debris.  It was a slow and tiring process, Old Bird all the while reassuring the being below the debris that they were still there.  The longer they worked though the less they heard crying from below the debris.  

            The sun had just started to peek on the eastern horizon when they removed the last of the debris.  The Chozo found the body of Lana Aran, belly down over a tub.  The house had fallen in and crushed her.

            "Looks like she's dead", Old Bird said, mad at himself for not being able to save the human in time, "take her and bury her by the memorial."

            The Chozo picked up Lana's body.  Upon lifting her they discovered the body of a little girl.  Old Bird hung his head.  He took the child in his arms, "We'll bury them together, and it is only fit."  Old Bird began to follow the other Chozos when the body he was carrying began to move.  Old Bird almost dropped the child from surprise.  Old Bird brought the child in front of him.  The child's eyes fluttered open, when she got a good look at her carrier she began screaming in fear.  The Chozos in front of Old Bird set Lana down and headed back to Old Bird.

            "She's alive!" Old Bird said excitedly, "she must have passed out from exhaustion overnight."

            "This is amazing, truly a sign. What are we going to do with her Old Bird?" One Chozo asked.

            "It is just as the prophecy said", another Chozo chimed in.

            The other two Chozo's looked at him in confusion.  Old Bird noticing there look said, "A long time ago, the legendary prophet Enode said "Among the fires of aliens, in one we will find a warrior."  We always thought that a betrayer would join us but this child, I too feel this is the warrior of the Chozo."

            "How can you be sure?"

            "Well if you listen to it carefully, among the fires of aliens, meaning the tragedy set before us, in one we will find a warrior, hence this child."

            "But it is only a child

            "True, I have yet to figure that part out yet."

            The child reluctantly held the old Chozo, partly in fear.  She had no idea who these strange creatures were.

            "Do not be afraid child, we will not hurt you.  My name is Old Bird."  Old Bird gestured to himself then pointed at the child.  "What is your name?"

            The child reluctantly looked at the bird, then softening her expression replied, "Samus....Samus Aran"

            "That's a pretty name Samus, and how old are you?"

            Samus raised a hand indicating she was three with her fingers.  "You're getting to be a big girl aren't you?" Old Bird asked giving the child a smile.  Samus shyly smiled back.

            "We're going to take you for a ride, Okay?" Old Bird asked.

            Samus' face turned back to fear, "Where my parents?" She asked.

            Old Bird sat down on the side of the memorial, the child had yet to see her mother lying motionless just on the other side of the statue.  Old Bird had many instances when he had to explain to young Chozo what death was. He often explained in analogies until they were old enough to completely comprehend the meaning of death.  Old Bird set the child down in front of him.  

            "Well Samus, some bad people came and they took your parents", Samus' eyes started quivering, "they will never come back but you must trust me when I say that they will always love you.  Not only that but your parents will always be with you…in your heart," Old Bird pointed to Samus' chest.  The child began weeping, hugging the Chozo.  "Yes child, you must let all these feelings go now."  Samus continued her mourning until she fell asleep.  The Chozo picked up Samus and boarded the ship, waiting for the other Chozos to finish Lana's burial.  

            Soon the last Chozo boarded the ship, "We are ready Old Bird"

            "Very well, let us be on our way", the Chozo behind the controls brought the ship to life and slowly lifted into the darkness of space, heading back for the planet Zebes.  The colony of K-2L lay in the light of the early morning, it's rubble throwing shadows over the fields, the wind blowing dust about the rubble.  


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Planet Zebes  
  
The Chozo ship slowly descended into the atmosphere of Zebes, its engines creating an invisible wind from the exhaust of the two nuclear engines. The ship docked with a heavy thud as the steel moaned under the ships weight. The turbines whined down as the engines were cut, steam blasted from the exhaust as the engines began to cool down. A door opened on the side of the ship, its hydraulics hissing as it let down. Old Bird, with Samus in his arms, followed by the three other Chozos, exited the ship. From a nearby cave, a group of Chozos appeared, one walked up to Old Bird.  
  
"Welcome back Old.", the Chozo abruptly stopped as he spotted the sleeping child in his arms. A look of surprise encompassed the crowd as they too saw the child.  
  
"Yes Scint", he directed to the Chozo who had walked up to him, "this child is the only survivor. Please go and inform the council that urgent matters are at hand."  
  
"Immediately Old Bird", Scint replied before disappearing into the cave.  
  
Old Bird began making his way to the council chamber. The council consisted of five members, one from each region of Zebes. The council watched over the Chozo like parents, taking every consideration into mind before making decisions. Old Bird was the council member for his region. Outside the council chamber, Old Bird handed Samus over to Scint, "Take her to the nursery and get her situated."  
  
"Yes Old Bird", he replied heading off to his destination.  
  
Old Bird stepped up to one of the two enormous Chozo statues, which stood guard over the chamber, whereupon he placed his hand on the statues knee. After his hand was read the green door spun open beckoning Old Bird in. Once inside, the door promptly shut behind him. The council chamber loomed in front of the old Chozo. Besides a Chozo statue of the great prophet Enode, the room was bare of all Chozo creations. The room was lit from above by firefleas, a small flying Zebesian creature, who like earthen fireflies, emit a light from their rear. The ground was covered in a soft sponge like vegetation, and protruding from the ground was five small bushes covered with a cotton substance. Old Bird walked to a bush and sat down. The green door opened and four other Chozos entered. The four Chozos were, Poich, Wick, Rotel, and Bob, each one came from the same generation as Old Bird, there age showing in the wrinkled face and sunk eyes. They immediately sat down and came to a silence.  
  
"I have called you each here for a very important decision which must be made," Old Bird looked at each councilman earnestly, "There was one child survivor on K-2L. After some serious thinking and the mind of a fellow Chozo, I have come to believe that this child is the warrior the prophet Enode prophesied about. I believe if we train her, she can be our warrior." One council member, Wick, spoke up, "This is truly strange news and such that a hasty decision should not be made. If indeed this child is our warrior, what good then is it if it is only a child? What about our current time of need with the menacing space pirates?"  
  
"Council member Wick brings up a good point", Bob chimed in, "if this child is our warrior, what good is it if we are no longer around by the time the child is old enough to defend us?"  
  
"Let me put it this way. If this is our warrior, then what harm can come from preparing for our future should we last that long. If we don't try then our opportunity in the future might as well be shot down. Ridley is just waiting to destroy us, why he hasn't done so yet is beyond me, unless we have yet to fulfill his thirst for such a morbid and vile form of entertainment", Old Bird said.  
  
"I don't see why we cannot keep the child around with such a strong argument from Old Bird. I see no harm in having this child trained as a warrior", Wick said.  
  
"I agree with Wick, what harm can come from it", Rotel asked.  
  
"How old is the child?"  
  
"She is three", Old Bird replied.  
  
"My suggestion, Old Bird, is that this child train under you. Furthermore in order for her to adapt to our ways, transfuse her blood with that of Chozo blood. This will enable her human body to heal faster and her ability to learn will increase. Teach the child our ways and our history, then begin her training." Wick suggested making it clear in his voice that his plan was what should be done. Old Bird nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Very well, if no one has any other questions or comments then I move that we adjourn this meeting", Rotel said.  
  
The others agreed and so the council members parted back to their respective regions. Old Bird headed to the nursery.  
  
"Scint", Old Bird called as he entered the nursery.  
  
"Yes Old Bird", Scint responded appearing from a side room.  
  
"Grab the child, we have things to accomplish."  
  
Scint did as he was told. The three headed deep within the tunnels of Zebes, passing lavish vegetation and other unique regional identifiers. They soon arrived at their destination. Old Bird walked up to the orange door and placed his hand on it. The door opened and the trio entered.  
  
"Doctor Raines", Old Bird started as he walked up to a tall Chozo, "I have come to inquire your services. This child needs a blood transfusion."  
  
Doctor Raines looked at Old Bird in bewilderment, "Sir that's a human child, a healthy looking one at that. Besides we don't have human blood here!"  
  
"I'm well aware of that doctor, she needs Chozo blood introduced to her system."  
  
"That is absurd. To begin with our species blood is quite different then hers. Her body may reject it! There are so many risks I can't name them all."  
  
"Doctor spare me please. The child shall get the transfusion. You will have to trust me on this."  
  
The doctor reluctantly did as he was told.  
  
"Hello little one", Doctor Raines said to Samus, "My name is Doctor Raines. Tell me, do you like candy?"  
  
Samus' eyes widened at the prospect of candy and she nodded her head slowly. The doctor handed Samus a piece of candy and Samus happily sucked on it as she tried to figure out what was happening.  
  
Doctor Raines looked at Old Bird, "It's a sleeping solution. She will be out any minute. If you don't mind me asking, where did you find her?"  
  
"She is the sole survivor of K-2L. The poor thing was buried under the rubble with her mother. You must trust me Doctor Raines, this transfusion is a necessity for the child", Old Bird said gazing thoughtfully at Samus whose eyes were drooping. Soon Samus was fast asleep, whereupon she was placed on the operating table. The doctor began connecting I.V. lines to a pump, all the while explaining his procedure.  
  
"Seeing the child has not lost any blood, I am going to exchange a quarter of her blood for a quarter of Chozo blood. This will be plenty, if the body accepts the blood then it will begin to replicate through her blood. Eventually, she will in essence be half human half Chozo."  
  
Soon the machine was up and running. Samus' blood began draining as the bluish Chozo blood was pumped into her system. Soon the operation was complete and Samus lay on a bed sleeping. The doctor took her vitals.  
  
"It would appear she is accepting the blood. This is amazing! I would have never thought." Old Bird and Doctor Raines sat talking to each other quietly as the green haired human child slept peacefully on the bed. 


	6. And So the Protector of the Galaxy is Bo...

Chapter 5  
  
Over the years Samus grew up to be a beautiful young lady. Her green hair now shoulders length, offset only by her blue eyes and soft complexion. Old Bird had taught her the ways of the Chozo, their history, traditions and culture. Samus' body adapted very well to the Chozo blood. The mix had made Samus a strong being with intelligence to match. She had been training since she was five. Old Bird had taught her the forgotten art of Chozo fighting and manuverance. The Chozo had begun to thrive once more, despite ransacks led by the Space Pirate Ridley. Ridley had come across Samus once, intrigued and confused as to why the Chozo had a human being amongst them. He had amused himself by tossing her around while she tried to attack the older and wiser pirate. He referred to it as a warm up like a beginning chess player to an expert of the game. Old Bird had warned Samus time and again that she was not prepared to take on Ridley, but Samus refused to give up. She would often run to the pirate raid in an attempt to fight the red dragon, but always arrived to late. Old Bird never could tell Samus that her parents were killed by Ridley, he simply told her of the attack on K-2L. He felt if she knew the truth, she would go after Ridley in revenge not clearly thinking but allowing her emotions to cloud her thoughts.  
  
Samus sprinted into the cave, waving at the Chozos as she passed them, her green hair flailing behind her in an attempt to keep up with her. She was wearing her usual purple leotard with her moss shoes. She did not stop until she reached Old Bird.  
  
"There..Old...Bird...five miles...," she gasped as she wiped the sweat from her forehead then placing her arms behind her head in order to breath easier, "How long.did it..take?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes. You are improving very well Samus. Now come and rest a bit", he said sitting in his chair like bush.  
  
"Like you say Old Bird "No rest for the weary"", she mocked the old Chozo. She fell to the floor belly down, her hair falling over her face as she pumped off twenty push ups without any extra effort. Her arm and leg muscles bulged from the quick exercise. "Old Bird..I".  
  
"No child you are not ready", he cut her off.  
  
"You've always said that ever since I can remember. When will I be ready?" She questioned angrily waling over to Old Bird and sitting beside him.  
  
Old Bird stood up and walked around the cave hobbling on his cane. "Samus I have told you before that I would let you know when you are ready", he replied.  
  
"Where are you going Samus?" Old Bird asked concerned with her angry tone.  
  
"I'm just going out," she replied getting up and walking through the green door. Once outside she headed or the surface. The main passage way was littered with different colored doors from blue to grey. Each color allowing for a grade of security, blue for example being public doors or green for private homes or general public restrictions. Samus came to a blue door and opened it. She stepped inside the small air lock and the air pressure regulated to the outside conditions. The other door opened and a blast of warm air rushed about her. She began to fill light headed from the change in air pressure, giving need for her to lean against a rock and catch her breath. She lightly stepped out onto the firm moss covered ground.  
  
~I know I'm ready. I can fill it~ She couldn't help but think Old Bird was trying to hold her back. Samus looked up at the rock face from which she had just exited from. "What the hell", she said as she began to climb. Hand over hand she climbed the steep rock face. Once at the top, she looked out over the horizon. She could see miles around her. She walked around the flat top of the peak, taking in the layout. The great Sea of Maridia lay to the east while her region, Crateria, expanded in every other direction. The valley below her was littered with smaller mountains and hills. A storm was brewing over Maridia, lightning flashed and a low rumble soon reached Samus. She sat and closed her eyes in an attempt to focus her mind. Samus meditated for forty five minutes. Within that time Old Bird snuck up and sat beside Samus startling her.  
  
"How did you get up here?" she asked, surprised to see the old Chozo up this high.  
  
"Young child, you still don't realize that a being determined to reach a goal will strive for it even if it means death. Simply put.," he said looking at Samus solemnly, boring deep into her eyes, "I took the elevator." He pointed to the opposite side of the peak where a small disk of energy sat. He broke a smile before turning it to a slight giggle. Samus laughed with him.  
  
Samus looked toward Maridia; the storm would soon be on them.  
  
"Now Samus, I sense something is troubling you. Please tell me Samus, I am one in which you have entrusted with many things. What is different about this problem?"  
  
"Well Old Bird", Samus began, turning her eyes to her feet, "there is a combination of things. I'm seventeen now and by every standard and every test you have placed before me, I have passed above average. I'm ready to explore, there are places on Zebes I've yet to see, not to mention space. Life is too short to prepare and never use what you have learned. Not only that but I'm lonely. Except for the rare traveler, I don't see much of my kind. Don't get me wrong I love you Old Bird, but something is missing from my life", a tear began forming in Samus' eye.  
  
"My child", Old Bird sighed, "maybe in fear of losing you, I have kept you from your potential. Tell me child what is your dream?"  
  
"I want to explore, but I also want to help others, the way you have trained me for. I want to stop evil, like those pirates that always raid us. I guess the best word to describe the two would be an adventurer. Yes that's it."  
  
The two sat in silence. Old Bird looked out over the valley, deep concentration reflecting in his eyes. "Very well Samus. You are no longer a child. You are Samus Aran", Old Bird said sorrowfully.  
  
Samus turned to Old Bird and embraced him, the tears began lowing from her eyes, "I will always be your child. whenever you need me I will be there too because I am Samus Aran protector of the Chozos."  
  
The two continued to embrace savoring the moment. The rain started coming down soaking the two.  
  
"An adventurer cannot adventure unless they are properly suited", Old Bird said breaking the embrace and looking up at Samus. "Come child, I have something for you."  
  
Samus obediently followed Old Bird to the elevator. The disk of energy engulfed the two and began its descent into the interior of Zebes. 


	7. Introducing the Power Suit!

Chapter 6  
  
Old Bird and Samus walked into their home soaking wet. Old Bird tossed Samus a cotton towel and a dry leotard. "Here child, dry and change before you catch cold." Samus stripped herself of her wet leotard, tossing it to the side. Old Bird in the meantime started a small fire to warm themselves. Samus walked over to the fire patting herself dry, her body glistened as the fire light bounced off of her wet skin. Samus let down her hair and began roughly rubbing it dry then slipped into the leotard.  
  
"What I am about to give you will become a second skin for you," Old Bird said.  
  
Samus looked confused.  
  
Old Bird continued, "The training that you have under gone is great for hand to hand combat, but the Chozo of the past have also relied on a power suit. The power suit is a suit of armor that is designed to enhance your physical abilities. It runs off of uranium-based energy. This suit will only work with you; it is designed to interact within the presence of Chozo blood. Everything you need to know will be displayed in the helmets visor, from remaining energy to armament inventory."  
  
"You mean this thing has weapons?"  
  
"Yes, it has a built in blaster, which can be equipped with more powerful add-ons. This would also include missiles and bombs. Now these are all powerful weapons only to be used against evil. These weapons do not come built in, though you may find the attachments, refills, and extra storage on any planet the Chozo tribe has inhabited. The one amazing thing about this suit is that it has the ability to create refills of your weaponry for you if you have the add-on. The blaster uses a special energy that reacts with a living creature; it uses the creature's own energy to harness and use as needed, whether it's energy for the suit or missiles. There are also numerous techniques you can learn with the suit, to greatly enhance your physical abilities, still you need to acquired the proper add- on for it to work", Old Bird opened an orange door in the back of the room, "follow me Samus".  
  
The two entered into the passageway that the orange door hid. They walked deep into the tunnel before entering into a small but roomy cave. The room was full of computers and tools. On a hook in the middle of the room hung a suit of armor. The orange and red colored suit shined in the light.  
  
"This is the basic power suit. I had to specially build it to fit your body since you are not a Chozo. Once you have the suit on you will be sealed into it for the duration that you use it. As you can see, the helmet locks onto the suit and oxygen is provided by the air injection system. Not only does this allow you to explore on planets with little atmosphere, you can also use it in the dead of space."  
  
Samus listened intently, carefully looking over her newest addition to her wardrobe. She couldn't wait to try it on. As if reading her mind, Old Bird walked over to her.  
  
"Well then, I think that about covers the basics, but you won't learn to use it until you put it on." Old Bird smiled as he took the suit off of its hangar. "This button here opens the suit", Old Bird said pressing a button on the red chest plate. "Also, the suit reads your brain waves to perform its functions, once you go to move, the suit will move just as fast as your body would respond. The right arm also contains a keypad for switching weapons, changing options and such. I know this is a lot of information but it is all necessary."  
  
The back of the suit split, the front side of the suit bent over. Samus walked over and hesitated for a moment. She slowly put her legs in the suit. She instantly chilled as the cold fabric slipped over her legs before it slowly began to warm up. She then bent over and placed her arms into the armor and stood back up. The armor began to automatically go through a locking sequence as the air was sucked out of the suit causing the inner lining to conform to Samus' body. The back of the suit came up and with a hiss it snapped to the front side of the armor. Old Bird handed Samus the arm canon, "this snaps in like this", he said inserting her hand into the canon, "then twist and it snaps on." Samus twisted the canon and felt it snap into place. She placed her finger around the trigger and pulled, clicking the trigger device. Samus felt round objects press against her body.  
  
"What are these things pressing into me?" She asked.  
  
"Those are the sensors that will read your body and brain waves. They will interpret your normal thoughts. You can either type a command in or think of it. Whichever you feel more comfortable with. Think the command "arm"".  
  
Samus did as she was told ~arm~. The arm canon came to life, energy pulsating from the canon. Samus could see the circuitry racing and here the hum from within. Old Bird handed her the helmet. The helmet consisted of two entries for oxygen and then hearing devices on the side. The visor was green and the back of the helmet looked like it would extend down to the bottom of her neck.  
  
"This will lock on once the pins insert into the right grooves. Be sure to tuck all of your hair in, otherwise the helmet will not seal properly and that could cause you some problems. The hearing devices on the side will magnify sounds from at least a hundred feet away and will modify the decibel level so as not to deafen you. The visor will conform to any eye problems you might have such as focusing", Old Bird said pointing to the different devices and such on the helmet.  
  
Samus carefully tucked her hair under the helmet as she slipped the head gear on. There was a slight click and shirr as the air injection system was activated. The visor came to life, showing all sorts of information. She noticed all of her functions were normal and all systems were good.  
  
"Lets go and do a little basic training with this", Old Bird said walking out into the tunnel. Samus followed to the best of her ability, trying to accustom herself with the operation of the power suit. She wobbled into the elevator and the two ascended to the peak.  
  
On the peak it was still raining heavily. The thunder crashed overhead as the lightning flashed across the sky. The wind was light but the ground was slippery.  
  
"I want you to train on the basics: walking, running, crouching, jumping and rolling. Any basic movements that you would do need to be mastered before anything. These things are the basis for some very important special techniques that you will learn in the future", Old Bird said.  
  
"Yes Old Bird", Samus replied, her voice coming out in a low muffled tone much like that of a man. Samus began walking around the peak, tripping many times before she mastered one of the simplest tasks. Old Bird sat on a rock, the water splattering off of his skin, watching Samus train. The two were on the peak basic training for two hours. In those two hours Samus mastered all the basics of movement. Old Bird was amazed at Samus' ability to adjust to new environments. "You are such a fast learner Samus! I believe you are ready for some basic weapon training. We will begin with the blaster", Old Bird said, "arm the canon please."  
  
Samus armed the canon and a weapons status message flashed on the visor, "Okay Old Bird, I'm ready."  
  
"Now you must understand Samus, that the blaster will not effect a non-living entity. The blaster is designed to basically fry the living beings internal energy. So do not worry about blowing something up with your blaster; however, the missiles and other weapons will physically damage whatever it may hit. Now lets start with a challenge. See that rock on top of that boulder?" Old Bird asked pointing across the peak. Samus nodded her head in understanding. "I want you to hit that rock."  
  
Samus raised the arm canon, the cross hair on her visor stayed steady on screen. She placed the cross hair on the rock and pulled the trigger. In a split second Samus felt energy build up in the barrel of the canon then fly across the peak, hitting the larger boulder. The energy dissipated into the air. She fired again, this time the small ball of energy flew over the rock and out into the horizon. She fired again, this time hitting the rock. She continued this exercise for sometime until almost every three out of five shots hit.  
  
"That is very good Samus. Over time you will learn to master the blaster. Now let's change over to missiles." Old Bird handed Samus a small launcher. She placed the add-on in the appropriate slot on the canon. A missile icon appeared in her visor.  
  
"Here you go; these are the missiles. Do not forget that this can physically harm anything. Old Bird placed the pencil thick missiles in a slot on Samus' thigh, "All missiles and bombs go in here." Samus nodded in understanding. The missile icon on the visor changed, indicating she had twenty missiles. Old Bird walked around the peak gathering small rocks the size of Samus' helmet. Once he had collected some, he spread them about the peak.  
  
"Now I want you to blow up each one. If you can master firing that beam and the missiles, then you will have no problem with any of your other weaponry."  
  
Samus activated her missiles and the missile icon highlighted in green. The cross hair doubled in size making it easier for Samus to aim at her mark. She moved the canon up and down putting the cross hair on the rock. Once on she fired the missile and the force from the shot caught Samus by surprise sending the arm canon aimed up where the missile flew off into the heavens. Old Bird gave a small snicker. Samus smiled within her helmet and aimed again. She tried again, this time barely missing the rock and creating a small crater where the missile had landed. She fired again and missed. Samus continued this type of training for a while till she had the firing of the missile down. She was more accurate with the missile then she was with the beam.  
  
"Do not fret any, you will become better over time. I think that is all the training we will do for the day. You may if you wish, continue to train but I am becoming tired. Do not use the missiles please, but you may work on your other basics. Oh and Samu....", Old Bird was cut off by the sound of a loud explosion in the air. The two turned toward the Sea of Maridia and looked up. The rain made it difficult to see, but a huge fireball seemed to be heading toward land, falling at an incredible rate of speed. "Samus get down!" Old Bird yelled as the fireball began to come closer. The huge ball of fire came almost parallel to the water. Samus could see a glint of metal within the fireball.  
  
"I think it's a ship!" Samus yelled over the roar of the incoming fireball. Whatever it may have been missed the mountain by a mere twenty feet, the shockwave from it's passing sent rocks as well as Samus and Old Bird slamming into the ground. With a loud thud and screech, the fireball slammed into the surface of Crateria about five miles in. Samus stood up, helping the old Chozo to his feet, "Are you all right Old Bird?"  
  
"I am fine", he said wobbling toward the elevator, "come child, let us take cover inside."  
  
"That was a ship Old Bird. We can't just let it go like it was nothing. What if there are survivors?"  
  
"Samus we must go, now!"  
  
"No Old Bird, I have to see if there is anyone alive."  
  
Before Old Bird could stop the energetic Samus, she climbed down the side of the peak and started heading for the wreckage.  
  
"Oh dear, be safe Samus", Old Bird said to himself watching from the top of the peak. 


	8. The Rivarly Begins

Chapter 7 The Rivalry Begins  
  
Samus ran as fast as she could to the sight of the wreck, tripping a few times along the way. The closer Samus came to the downed ship, the more wreckage she came across. The ship had crashed into a marshy area of Crateria where a few underground tunnels led to flooded areas that connected to the Sea of Maridia. The flames burned about the ship causing some of the nearby water to boil. The steam from the water condensed on Samus' visor making it harder for her to see. Samus looked around the wreck trying to locate an opening or door in which to enter the ship. She finally spotted a hole in the side and headed for it. She cautiously poked her head into the ship; the only light came from the burning consoles and fuel lines. Sparks flew from ripped wires that swung mindlessly about. Samus slowly stepped inside heading for a monitor that was flashing. The keys on the console were useless, each one inscribed with the earth's English alphabet. The monitor only flashed two words, "Critical Condition". Samus noticed a few bodies on the floor and she walked over to them and immediately noticed each throat had been slashed. One body was impaled in the wall, its chest torn wide open, and the human's face was frozen in terror. She turned from the bodies and noticing a door in the roof tried to reach it. Samus somersaulted up onto a nearby I-beam where she leaned over and opened the door. A slew of wires fell through the opening and Samus jumped in surprise as she noticed a body entangled in the mess. She recovered and swung up into the next room where she found more consoles ripped from the walls. Glass and debris covered the floor; the smell of burning flesh invaded her nose. She could hear whimpering higher in the vessel and quickly made her way through two other rooms. She came into a lab like room, test tubes and other medical equipment was shattered and thrown all over the room.  
  
~What in the world~ Samus thought as her visor began to flash red. "Unknown Life form", Samus heard in her ears. Looking around Samus spotted a blue and yellow floating molecule and it was heading straight for Samus. Not taking any chances, Samus fired at the thing, disintegrating it into nothing. Samus turned around at the sound of whimpering. She noticed a consol on top of a body. She ran over and lifted the debris off the man. The man's face was swollen, his eyes crusted over with goop and blood was running from his mouth.  
  
"What happened here?" Samus asked.  
  
"It was horrible.", the man gasped coughing blood onto Samus' suit, "the one.who.caused.this..was....the". Before the man could finish he took his last breath and died.  
  
"Damn!" Samus said getting up and continuing with her investigation of the ship. She was interrupted by a loud thud on the topside of the ship. Samus quickly dropped to the bottom of the ship and exited. She stopped and looked up to the top of the wreck. She could see someone or something up there. She started climbing the side of the ship. The closer up she got, the more she recognized someone talking and another screaming. Samus peaked over the top in hopes of seeing the source of talk. She immediately recognized Old Bird's voice. The other voice she could not discern until the figure popped out from behind a thruster. It was the leader of the space pirates, the red dragon Ridley.  
  
"How many times have I told you to respect me", Ridley said holding the small Chozo in his claws.  
  
"No one will ever respect you or your evil way", Old Bird replied defiantly.  
  
"So be it then", Ridley spat throwing the fragile Chozo to the ground.  
  
Samus could watch no more, "Stop It!" She yelled jumping to the top and firing a missile in Ridleys direction. The missile exploded just in front of Ridley creating more smoke then damage. Samus grabbed Old Bird and began descending back to the ground leaving a coughing and confused Ridley behind. Once on the ground, Samus took Old Bird behind some rocks for cover.  
  
"Old Bird? Old Bird?" Samus said slowly shaking the old Chozo. Old Bird moaned in response.  
  
Ridley appeared on the far side of the wreckage searching for the culprit who evaded him. "Show yourself cowardly Chozo!" Ridley yelled throwing around debris in anger.  
  
Samus turned to face her newest challenge only to be stopped by Old Bird. "No child.you must not.fight him.you", he said wincing in pain before blacking out.  
  
"I will avenge this crime of hate Old Bird", Samus said with a burning fury in her eyes. She would no longer sit back a watch helplessly as the space pirates destroyed what she had known to be her family. Samus leapt from behind the rock, landing just to the right of Ridley, "Here I am!"  
  
Ridley looked down at Samus and cracked what Samus assumed to be a smile. "A human?" Ridley mused. "How did you survive that wreck? No matter, I will rip you apart like the others."  
  
"I'm not from that mess. My name is Samus Aran and I am the protector of the Chozo. You Ridley will pay for the pain and suffering you have put my tribe through.  
  
Ridley began to laugh, "you.protector.hahahahahahaha, yeah and I'm really an angel."  
  
"ENOUGH! Your nothing but a monster", Samus said.  
  
Ridley's face changed from a smile to a leering sneer, "Monster? Alright then pawn, if you wish to play hero.lets play!" Ridley swung his tail at Samus catching her off guard. She was smashed to the ground and she shrieked in surprise. Samus immediately recovered and rolled out of the way as Ridley's tail smashed into the ground where Samus had just been. Coming out of the crouch, Samus fired her canon at Ridley. The energy harmlessly ran through his body before dissipating into the air.  
  
"That tickled. Why not try this on for size", Ridley laughed spewing hot flames, which engulfed Samus. The suit heated up fast and Samus could feel a burning sensation around the joints of the suit. She quickly dove into a puddle of water, extinguishing the flames. She rose out, the steam lifting off of her suit. Thunder rolled by as the rain began to come down heavier.  
  
"Do you really think you can defeat me with that scrawny suit of armor?"  
  
Samus ran at Ridley bringing her right foot around for a kick. Her foot connected with Ridley's beak, jerking his head back hard. Ridley yelped then retaliated by slamming his claw into Samus' head, causing her helmet to snap loose. Samus' visor went blank whereupon she removed it. She laid face down on the ground motionless.  
  
"You're just another measly human. What challenge is there fighting your weak race", Ridley asked walking toward the fallen fighter. Once over her, Ridley bent over to turn Samus over. He wanted to see the face of this fighter who had to his surprise caught him off guard. He turned Samus over and his face turned into a look of pure surprise, "What the hell? You're a girl!"  
  
Samus opened her eyes and smiled. She brought her canon up to his face firing a missile at him. Ridley flew back from the explosion sliding across the wet ground. Ridley screamed in pain as blood began pouring from his wounded eye. Ridley, holding his eye, flew up into the air, "Outsmarted by a human, a women nonetheless! This can't be"  
  
"Believe it Ridley", Samus said getting on her feet, "prepare to die." Samus aimed her canon at Ridley, setting him inside her cross hairs. Ridley dodged an oncoming missile.  
  
"No Miss Aran, I think not", Ridley said flying higher up, "mark my words Samus Aran, I shall be back for you. You may have me in check but I will be damned you've mated me." Ridley turned and began his climb into space. Samus fired her missiles blindly toward Ridley till he disappeared into the clouds.  
  
"Damn it!" Samus turned and headed back to Old Bird, picking up her helmet on the way. Samus picked up the unconscious Chozo and headed back home leaving the flaming wreck to fight for itself against the torrential rains. 


	9. Enter Houston

Chapter 8 Enter Houston Armstrong  
  
"Thank you for saving me Samus."  
  
"Come on Old Bird. You don't really think I would let that beast harm you I hope. Besides, after fighting Ridley I realize there are things I still need to learn", Samus said bringing the old Chozo a wet towel.  
  
"I am truly glad that you understand your under developed abilities; however, in reality there is nothing more that I can teach you. My advice you will always have and by practicing and training in that suit, you will eventually master your abilities", Old Bird replied placing the cloth on his forehead. "I think I am going to lay here a bit my child."  
  
"Okay, I think I am going to go for a walk. I'm still a little stressed from that fight."  
  
"Please be careful Samus."  
  
"Yes Old Bird." Samus put her hair up and headed back out the blue door. She then made her way to the surface. Outside it was still lightly raining. The rain was cold and Samus gave a slight shiver at the sudden pinch before her body got use to it. She walked toward the wrecked ship. The fire was out and Samus was able to view the extent of the wreck. Debris stretched in a radius of a mile or more. The main fuselage of the rocket stuck a good fifty feet into the air and Enode only knew how deep it had dug. The cold rain mixing with the recent heat began developing patchy fog that lazily drifted through the remnants of the ship. Samus jumped a few times at the popping of cooling metal thinking Ridley had come back to fight her.  
  
~This is really creepy~ she thought to herself. She decided she would head to the other side of the ship and check out the debris on that side. Samus found the ship was actually leaning into a mountainside. The only way to get to it would be to go through the ship. Samus went back around and entered the ship. Everything was quiet inside with the exception of the rain pattering on the side of the ship. The flames had died down and the ships energy cells seemed to be dead. Samus felt uneasy going back through the ship without her suit. She climbed past the hanging body and into the next room. Instead of going up Samus went through a door on the side. The room was filled with water and Samus waded chest deep to the other side. Once through the water she entered another vertical room. She could see cargo boxes hanging from nets at the top of the room swaying back and forth. Up near the ceiling she could make out a door and so she made her way to it. Once through she found herself in a tunnel leading down into Zebes. Samus followed the path down noting the wreckage embedded in the earth. Samus came across a pod-like device. It was big enough for a large Chozo but the device was empty. She could tell that it belonged to the wreckage because of the English inscriptions and type of metal the pod was made out of. The door of the pod was slightly open. Upon further investigation Samus found human footprints pressed into the wet ground. She followed the tracks further on until she reached a small cavern. The room was like a maze full of ledges and walls. Samus dropped down to the lowest part of the room. The room was filled with a foot of water. Samus followed the footprints to a ledge where they disappeared into a very small crawl space. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Samus dropped to her belly and began snaking her way toward the other end.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't wear my suit. I would have never made it through that", Samus said standing up and brushing herself off. She found a door in front of her and went to open it but stopped when she heard footsteps sloshing followed by a door opening and shutting. Samus hollered out, "Hello? Is there anyone in there?" She received no answer and opened the door. The puddles in the small room still rippled where the human had just stepped. She ran into the next tunnel and found herself in an elevator room. Samus cautiously looked around trying to find the being; the humming of the elevator returning interrupted her. She quickly jumped onto the disk of energy and began descending down. The elevator ran down a glass tube, the earth enclosing around the glass. Some portions of the tube passed through water filled tunnels. The elevator came to a halt as it entered the opposite end of its track. Samus jumped off the ledge down to the ground stumbling as the floor sunk in. The earth in this area was a sponge like substance. Samus walked over to a sign on the far side of the room adn read it aloud, "Sea of Maridia. I've never been here before." She looked around the room noticing a few thick bushes and a huge hole in the ground. She went and gazed down into th hole and found herself looking into the murky depths of Maridia. She was startled by teh rustling of the bushes behind her. Samus jolted around and slowly made her wya toward the bushes. Before Samus realized it a being quickly emerged from teh vegitation and punched her in the stomach. Samus doubled over gasping for breath. She fell to her knees and the being tried to attack her a second time. Samus brought her hands up and blocked her attackers kick, flipping him on his back. The two jumped to their feet and Samus dropped the human with a round house to teh face. The being fell to the ground in a heap. Samus picked up what she now recognized to be a human man and put him into an arm lock. The man struggled to free himself.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why did you attack me?" She yelled at the man.  
  
He replied, "I thought you were a pirate. Please don't hurt me. I was just protecting myself."  
  
"You attacked me first!"  
  
"I didn't want to give you the chance."  
  
Samus simmering down pushed the man away from her causing him to stumble and fall into the water hole. Samus stood back rubbing her stomach as the man pulled himself from the water. He was wearing a simple t-shirt with jean shorts. He had short brown hair and he was younger then what Samus had thought originally. It was possible, she thought, that the man might be as young as she was. Even though she didn't trust him, she found him to be a bit cute. He backed against the far wall ringing out his shirt while coughing up water.  
  
"My name is Houston Armstrong and I was traveling with this colony as an escort", the man said looking for some type of introduction from the female across from him.  
  
"I am Samus Aran and I live here", she said keeping it short and simple. "You were an escort?" She asked her eyes reflecting curiosity and uncertainty.  
  
"Actually I am a bounty hunter. I was hired by the Galactic Federation Police to escort the colony until they arrived at there destination. I assume by the way you fight that you are no ordinary human."  
  
"You are correct in your assumption. I am the protector of my people the Chozo."  
  
"The Chozo?"  
  
"Yes. They are the race of beings that occupy this planet. They raised and trained me since I was a child."  
  
"Are there any human colonies nearby?"  
  
"No. The nearest human establishment is a few light years away. My colony was destroyed thirteen years ago by a space pirate raid. I assume you were attacked by Ridley."  
  
"You know of Ridley", Houston cut in.  
  
"He has plagued the Chozos for as long as I can remember. My people are pacifists and so Ridley uses us for his amusement."  
  
"Where am I anyways?"  
  
"You are on the planet Zebes."  
  
"Were there any other survivors?"  
  
Samus shook her head no. "I've have to be heading back but I can't just leave you here to fend for yourself. Follow me, I'll have to see what Old Bird says."  
  
"Who is Old Bird?"  
  
"He is my mentor and the one who raised me. Now stop asking questions and lets go."  
  
The two headed back toward the ship. Once in the ship Houston hesitated momentarily when he saw the bodies, nodding his head in disgust. "It really is a shame. These were good people." Outside the sun had set and the moons of Zebes began to rise. The light dimly lit the ground and small fires had re-emerged around some of the wreckage creating dancing shadows on the boulders. Houston looked back at the wreckage.  
  
"I should have been there for them, that was my job. Damn you Ridley! I will have your head", Houston yelled into the sky, his voice quivering.  
  
Samus stunned by Houston's sudden outcry went to his side. "You know Houston, Old Bird once told me that dwelling in the past pushes one into a never ending hole of darkness and hate; however, by living in the present one can pursue paths to right the wrongs."  
  
"That may be so but I can't just leave the bodies like they are", Houston said abruptly turning around and heading back toward the ship.  
  
Samus stopped him, "Don't worry, the Chozo will take care of all of that by morning."  
  
The two continued down into Zebes. Samus entered her home with Houston slowly following. A worried Old Bird greeted Samus.  
  
"My goodness child where have you been? Do you know what time it is? You're soaked again!? Take those off and change..", Old Bird said before noticing Samus' guest.  
  
"This is Houston Armstrong", Samus said turning red with embarrassment from Old Bird's ranting.  
  
"Well come now boy, don't look so shocked. I'm pretty sure you have seen beings stranger then a Chozo", Old Bird said.  
  
"I'm sorry sir", Houston stammered, "I remember your race. Your people's technology is very advanced compared to the humans and many other races for that matter."  
  
"Please, I would rather not be told how great we are. We only do what we must in order to survive."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I am guessing you are from that wrecked ship. Now we can't have people coming around looking for you. We certainly don't need any other unexpected visitors rampaging our planet looking for you. I'm sorry but you are going to have to leave immediately."  
  
"Old Bird! May I have a word with you?" Samus asked pulling the Chozo to the side excusing themselves from Houston's presence. "Why must you make such hasty decisions? Do you think a search party will come way out here into Ridley's territory just to find a few people who are dead? Why can't he stay till he is ready to leave? After all the Chozos were kind enough to let me stay so what is so different about him?"  
  
"To begin with Samus you were only a child at the time, this Houston guy is a man. We had time to raise you and teach you our ways and this fellow seems to know nothing about us! Besides, we know nothing about him or who he may be affiliated with."  
  
"I'll take responsibility if I have to Old Bird. He's a bounty hunter who was hired by the Galactic Federation to escort that ship. Please Old Bird; I'd like a chance to talk with someone who has common interest. Please?" Samus pleaded trying to convince the old Chozo. Samus didn't know why but something about Houston had sparked her interest.  
  
Old Bird stood in silence frowning for a few minutes. He finally decided to try and let him stay. He could see Samus had some interest in him and it wouldn't hurt for her to become a little more social.  
  
"Very well, he can stay but not here! If the council will permit it and I do believe I can pull some strings, he can stay with Scint." Old Bird turned to Houston, "Houston if the council will allow, you are more than welcome to stay with the Chozos until you are ready to leave."  
  
"Thank you sir, I am very much obliged", Houston replied a smile appearing on his face for the first time since his arrival.  
  
Old Bird after pulling some strings was able to convince the council to allow Houston to stay. Scint gladly accepted the new arrival with open arms embracing the chance to learn even more about the human race then he did with Samus. 


	10. Rock My World

Chapter 9 Rock My World  
  
Over six months have passed since Houston's unexpected arrival on planet Zebes. Samus and Houston have become very good friends often times training together in hand-to-hand combat. Houston had become extremely jealous of Samus' power suit and loves watching her train. Samus had become very efficient with the suit and often made little to no errors with it. Houston easily adapted to the Chozos way of life. Ridley and his band of space pirates had disappeared and no one knows what this means. With the current peace the Chozos have settled back into a normal daily routine.  
  
.|.  
  
Samus opened the door allowing Houston to enter. Houston acknowledged Old Birds presence with a warm embrace. He had grown fond of the Chozo and there traditions. He spent most of his time with Samus but when he wasn't with her, he was off doing things with Scint.  
  
"Ready for our jog Samus?" Houston asked turning back to Samus.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood to run. I will walk though."  
  
"Better then nothing I guess", Houston said with a smile. The two walked out waving bye to Old Bird.  
  
Samus and Houston walked through the fog that rolled through the valley. The Chozo had condemned the wrecked ship and forbid anyone from going into it. The Chozo had buried the remains of the crew and statues were erected throughout the ship. Many of the young Chozo often snuck into the ship only to run out screaming. Stories were told that the restless souls of the unfortunate colonists haunted the ship. After the twos usual run, well walk in this case, they headed back into the tunnels of Zebes.  
  
"You know Samus, ever since I laid my eyes on you I've had an attraction toward you. You have filled an empty void in my life and I want to thank you."  
  
Samus stopped in her tracks. She had always known Houston liked her but never really expected him to admit to it. Over the last six months the bond between them seemed to grow bigger and bigger and Samus herself had began to fall for Houston. "Follow me, I want to show you something", Samus said heading down a tunnel. Houston was a little irritated that Samus didn't respond to his comment but followed her obediently. The two traveled deep into the depths of Brinstar. The scenery began to drastically change. Instead of the beautiful lush green scenery and vegetation the landscape changed to a clay red rock ground with a few dehydrated plants. A light breeze blew in from the surface slightly shifting the sand that covered the ground. A red glow emitted from the walls lighting their path. They soon came to a room with a creek running through it. Water dripped from the ceiling plopping into the creek and breaking the eerie silence that encompassed the room. Samus began to scale the wall and soon disappeared into the ceiling overhead.  
  
"Come on Houston", Samus called down, waiting for the straggler. Houston climbed up and crawled through a small tunnel and re-emerged in a room just over the one they had just been in. Samus opened the green door before them and entered. The next room contained a Chozo statue sitting against the far wall holding a ball that seemed to be covered with some sort of slimy membrane. Samus walked up to the statue and pushed it aside to reveal another chamber. The small space was nothing more then a closet. Houston stepped up and further inspected the small closet space.  
  
"So where are we?" Houston asked.  
  
"We're not there yet. It's just on the other side of this wall."  
  
"So how do we get there?"  
  
Samus pointed at the water and Houston shook his head indicating he understood. Samus dove into the water and Houston followed. Houston could barely keep up with Samus and relied on the trail of bubbles she left to follow her. They soon emerged on the other side and climbed onto a rock ledge just above the water's surface. They sat with there feet in the water and Houston took in the scene before him for the first time.  
  
"This is beautiful", Houston said wide-eyed. He found himself gazing at a huge underground lake. Light streamed through the cavern illuminating the depths of the crystal clear lake. Schools of fish swam at the far side while a few rippers grazed the top of the water. The cavern ceiling was covered in crystal as well as the walls and bottom of the lake. The reflection of light bouncing off the water created waves of light on the cavern walls.  
  
"The light streams down from the surface and all of the crystals act as mirrors reflecting the light about the room. This is a spring I found about three years ago. I come here to think and be by myself. It's the only place I can really call my own. You are the only one I've ever brought because.", Samus lowered her eyes and began blushing. A smile formed on her face, ".because you are special to me."  
  
Houston couldn't help but smile and the comment that he had so longed to hear.  
  
"You and I have so much in common and we get along so well. And.well Houston.I think.I think I love you."  
  
"Samus you already know I feel the same way. I've done some thinking and I want you to come with me back to Earth."  
  
Samus' eyes darted to Houston's. Tears began to trail down her cheeks. Houston slipped his hand into Samus' who brought it up to her cheek. Houston had never seen this display of emotion from Samus before. He was more use to her rigid sarcasm or subtle sense of humor.  
  
~I knew this day would come and now I'm torn between worlds. What should I do~ Samus thought to herself. She pulled Houston toward her, embracing the now shocked Houston.  
  
"I can't Houston. I have an obligation to the Chozo. I couldn't leave them with no one to protect them."  
  
"I figured you would say something along those lines. After scavenging the old wreck and with the help of Scint, I have built a small station on the nearby planet of Amidos. As you know Amidos is a chunk of Zebes separated after a meteor hit it over a thousand years ago. The planet is small but it's more then enough room for us. I've even talked Old Bird into sending a Chozo colony out there. With Ridley missing, now is our chance to send the Chozo where they can strive in an environment exactly like there own and build up their population. This is not the only planet that the Chozo live on either, with the station I can have each colony attached to our system, that way if something happens we will know about it and get there as fast as possible. The Counsel has provided each of us with a ship for transportation." Houston pushed Samus from him wiping the tears off of her cheek, "Samus I'm tired of beating around the bush waiting for my life to fly by me. I want to be with you Samus Aran"  
  
Samus forced a trembling smile, "It looks like you've thought of everything haven't you? I will go then." Samus got to her feet ~God I hope I'm doing the right thing~  
  
"Thank you Samus." Houston said smiling.  
  
Samus and Houston got up and Samus began to recompose herself. "Very well, lets go break the news to Old Bird", Samus said before diving into the water with Houston close behind her.  
  
.|.  
  
Houston and Samus walked in silence back toward Crateria. Samus was struggling on how to break the news to Old Bird. A sudden tremor brought the two to there knees covering themselves in an effort to protect themselves from falling rock.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Houston hollered as the tremor subsided.  
  
"I'd say it was an earthquake, but it felt more like an explosion. Come on I have a bad feeling about this", Samus yelled running through the corridor. Samus and Houston came to an elevator and took it to the mountain top training ground. The energy from the elevator engulfed the two as the elevator hummed to its destination. Once at the peak the two ran to the edge and looked into the valley to find craters and fires appearing over the landscape. A few space ships flew by overhead their engines whining down as they landed in the valley. The ship's hatches opened and battalions of Space Pirates flooded from them making there way across the valley toward the entrance of Crateria. Samus' eyes narrowed in hatred, "It's Ridley! The devil himself has re-emerged. We've got to help the Chozo!" Samus and Houston ran back to the elevator only to be cut off by the blasts of an incoming ship. "Damn it, this way Houston!" Samus began to run for the edge of the mountain when another ship appeared from the valley below firing its blasters at them.  
  
"Samus Aran.surrender now", a voice from the ship called.  
  
Samus looked at Houston who nodded and they charged the ship behind them strafing from side to side avoiding the ship's blaster. They passed the ship, which was too sluggish in its turn around giving the two a few extra seconds. At the edge of the cliff, Samus stopped and looked at Houston, "Just follow me!" Samus backed from the ledge; the pursuing ship began firing its blasters again. Samus ran and jumped off the cliff her arms flailing in the air. Houston followed suit praying for his life on the way down as the blasters bore down on either side of him. Samus watched the cliff side fly by her as she fell toward the water below them. She looked back to see Houston spiraling down in different dangerous positions. She yelled back to him, "TURN THAT FALL INTO A DIVE!" Houston, due to the tremendous wind distorting his hearing like a bad microphone on a windy day only understood "turn" and "dive" and immediately began to correct his drop path. Samus too immediately began to form a diving position before entering the water with an ear-splitting splash. The pain of pressure began building in her head as the inertia from the fall drove her deeper into the water before she slowly stopped and began rising. She could see Houston below her making his way toward the surface. The two broke the surface gasping for air and holding their heads.  
  
"Are you okay?" Samus asked Houston.  
  
"Yeah, that was some ride! We better go", Houston said pointing to the ship that was coming around the cliff in search for them.  
  
"This way", Samus said swimming toward a small opening in the side of the cliff. The two made it and the ship flew by blasting at the cliff side. Samus moved a boulder to reveal a door and the two went through. "I found this door a while back, though I wasn't sure if the water in this alcove would be deep enough for our fall. Come on we have to get my power suit and find Old Bird." Back in the tunnels of Zebes, the Chozos were running for their lives, pushing themselves deeper into the interior of Zebes.  
  
Samus and Houston pushed against the wave of bird people making there way to Samus' home. Once there they found Samus' power suit. She quickly slipped into and activated and armed the suit ready to take on the pirates. Houston opened a closet door and pulled out two blasters. Scint ran into the room yelling for Old Bird. "I can't find Old Bird!" "We just got here! How bad is the situation on the surface?" Samus asked.  
  
"It's bad. There is a whole army of Space Pirates and Kilhunters making there way here! We have to get the Chozo out of here before it is too late!"  
  
"Our only chance is to get those that we can to Amidos. Scint gather those you can and meet us at the ships. Keep an eye out for Old Bird and bring him if you find him."  
  
"Yes Samus", Scint said flying back out the door screaming at the Chozo.  
  
"Houston, you said there are two ships right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"We're gonna have to make multiple trips to get all the Chozo off. Lead the way!"  
  
Houston ran out the room with Samus close behind yelling for the Chozo to follow them. They made there way through to the counsel chamber. Scint was already there in front of the statue of Enode. "Fellow Chozo, please stay calm! Behind this statue are two ships, which will take us to Amidos. All present will go, but it will take multiple trips. Women and children will be first. Please keep in order", Scint told the situation as Houston and Samus moved the statue. Behind the statue was a small docking station with two ships sitting on the metal architecture of the docking bays. The Chozos began filing toward the small ships.  
  
"This is going to take forever", Samus said looking at the small ships. One was a blue colored ship with twin turbine nuclear engines. There were twin blasters on each side of the ship and what looked to be missile bays. "How many can we fit in these?"  
  
"From the size of it I would say if we really cram we could fit twenty in each. It will be uncomfortable but necessary. That's forty. I'll take the blue one, you take that one, it was specifically built to work with your suit!"  
  
Samus looked at the other ship. It had a yellow metallic armor with a green front view port. It was an exact replica of the blue ship.  
  
"It's the same control as any other Chozo ship", Houston said.  
  
Samus ran on board and sat in the pilot's seat. She looked at the controls trying to remember how to operate a ship. She had been taught a year ago but she had never had any need to fly anywhere. ~Damn why didn't I go into the shipping business!~  
  
Once all the Chozo were in that would fit, Samus closed the door and looked for the lift control. Samus was able to bring up the schematics for the console in front of her and quickly found the control she needed. The ship lifted off with a jolt and headed up. 


	11. Memories Please?

Chapter 10 Memories Please!  
  
Samus Aran piloted the small ship packed with Chozos to the top of the shaft. The hatches leading to the surface opened and the two ships flew out into the outer world of Crateria. Samus turned on her communications link and began talking to Houston.  
  
"What happened to all the other ships?" She asked Houston.  
  
"Scint tells me that the pirates raided there first to keep anyone from escaping", Houston answered over the static filled link. Samus looked out of her view port down at the surface of the planet Zebes. Explosions could be seen down below as the pirates' ships swept over the surface blowing any remnants of the Chozo race into dust. Pirates were swarming into the caves and a few were slaughtering the helpless Chozo within the valley. A blast from behind rocked the small ship sending the riding Chozo into a panicked frenzy. Samus maneuvered the ship into the clouds trying to lose the pursuing ship in the thick mist. The pirate held steady with Samus.  
  
"Houston! I've got a pirate on my ass!" Samus screamed into the COM link. She received no reply and tried again. "Houston.HOUSTON!" Samus still received nothing but a static silence from the link. Another blast rocked the ship and red lights began flashing on the console. The view port began mapping the ship showing areas of damage. Samus' visor flashed showing the ship's armor at 25%. Samus pushed the ship trying to get away from the pirate. Houston's blue ship descended from the clouds above and placed itself behind the pirate. Houston let out a wave of firepower and the pirate's ship smoked and began to fall before it exploded into a ball of fire.  
  
"WHOOOOOHOO!" Houston screamed over the link.  
  
"Damn it! Don't do that to me Houston!"  
  
"Sorry Samus but I couldn't let him know I was there", he replied.  
  
Another pirate ship appeared in front of the two ships charging them head on with its blasters whizzing by the ships. The two ships turned toward space and began to ascend. The pirate ship followed suit and began following the two into the dead of space. Samus armed her blasters and hit the reverse thrusters on the ship. Houston and the pirate ship flew by. Samus positioned herself behind the pirate ship and using her visor's cross hair was able to control the blasters for the ship. Once locked on she fired, but the blasts bounced off the enemy ship's armor. Samus armed the missile bays and readied them. She locked on again and the pirate ship began basic maneuvering. Samus tried her best to keep up but had some difficulty. Once she locked on she fired a dozen missiles. The pirate ship evaded the majority of them until its luck ran dry and it was engulfed in a fiery inferno.  
  
"If you are done playing Samus, we have cargo to deliver", Houston said over the link.  
  
"I couldn't let you have all the fun", Samus responded.  
  
The two raced away to Amidos.  
  
.|.  
  
Samus Aran and Houston Armstrong approached the planet of Amidos. The side they were landing on was still in night. Samus followed Houston's ship down into a deep canyon that ran the side of a mountain range. The end of the canyon soon came into view and the rock face split revealing a landing pad. The two slowly set the ships down on the rocky surface of the cavern. The hatches opened and the Chozo began to exit. Samus ran over to Houston.  
  
"We didn't have time to completely finish our little project here but with some time it will be no problem", Houston said looking around the soon to be docking station.  
  
"Well where's the little station you were telling me about?"  
  
"It's located on the edge of the cliff on the surface. I'll take you there later to show you around. Right now we got to get back and get the others."  
  
Samus nodded and climbed on top of a nearby rock. "Listen to me. You are safe here, this is Amidos; it's a piece of Zebes broken off long ago. Houston and I have to go back to Zebes to find more survivors and until we get back Scint will be in charge."  
  
The Chozo started murmuring amongst themselves looking around the unfamiliar terrain. Houston and Samus boarded their ships and departed from the station setting their course back for Zebes.  
  
.|.  
  
The two ships entered Zebes atmosphere two hours after their first departure. The majority of the pirate ships had left and the surface of Zebes was covered in smoke. Samus and Houston landed the ships in front of the old wrecked ship. They immediately ran for the main entrance to Criteria, which was guarded by a few space pirates. Houston blasted one while Samus quickly took care of the other two. They entered the tunnels and headed for Samus' home. Once in they found the place in shambles. Samus ran to the closet where she normally would have her power suit and found a couple of Chozo cowering in the small dark space.  
  
"Don't be afraid. It's only me Samus. Houston is going to take you someplace safe."  
  
Houston gathered the Chozo and ran out the door heading back to his ship.  
  
"Meet me down in the counsel chamber when you get back!" Samus yelled after Houston.  
  
Samus made her way to the counsel chamber. Upon entering she found Old Bird bound up and set against a wall. Samus ran up to the old Chozo and untied him.  
  
"Samus, I am so glad to see you alive. We must get out of here, the pirates are planning on something big!" Old Bird said getting to his feet. Houston ran into the room with shots being fired at him from the tunnel. A few blasts hit the wall sending dust and rock flying about. Houston returned fire.  
  
"Did you get the other Chozo to the ship?"  
  
"Yes they are fine. I don't know if we will be able to get out of here. There is a hell of a lot of pirates coming down that tunnel." The door shut leaving the three to there thoughts. Blasters hit the door to no effect. "How are we going to get out?"  
  
"The only way I can see is to scale the walls of that docking station", Old Bird said pointing at the hidden station behind the statue. Samus ran to the cavern and looked up at the shaft.  
  
"Can you make that climb Old Bird?"  
  
"I can manage I think", he replied.  
  
Before the three could start there trek up the side a shadow flew over the roof opening before it returned and began to descend down the shaft. A swift breeze flew down and Samus and crew backed up. The infamous Ridley made is entrance breathing fire. Once settled on the ground his wings folded over on his back. He walked toward Old Bird. "So you pitiful creature, I see your beloved human came back after all to save your hide", the dragon hissed.  
  
"You are truly a fowl and despicable creature Ridley", Old Bird said.  
  
"I'm only following orders. My boss wants this planet for itself and sent me to dispense of the Chozo. You and your two human friends here must die now." Ridley through his head back and spewed hot flames toward the trio. Samus grabbed Old Bird and rolled out of the way. Houston somersaulted over Ridley, blasting him in the back of the head with his blaster. Ridley began laughing, "Really now, do you think that measly weapon of yours will harm me?"  
  
"That may not but this will!" Samus yelled firing a missile toward Ridley. Ridley attempted to dodge the missile by flying into the air but found himself hollering in pain when the projectile hit him in the wing.  
  
"You wretched rat!" Ridley yelled slamming his tail into Samus who slid along the ground. Ridley fired another flame toward her and she rolled out of the way.  
  
"Get Old Bird out of here!" Samus yelled to Houston, "I'll hold him off!"  
  
"You seem very confident Miss Aran", Ridley said flying over to Houston and Old Bird. Samus ran toward him firing her arm cannon at him. "Foolish human, do you never learn?" Ridley swung his tail around but missed Samus who somersaulted over the incoming appendage and landed just to Ridley's right firing a missile. Ridley dodged the projectile firing back at Samus. A hard breeze brushed by and Houston's blue ship descended down the shaft.  
  
The hatch opened and Scint stuck his head out, "Get in!"  
  
Samus continued to fire at Ridley, distracting him from the escaping ship. Houston tried jumping back out of the ship but Scint grabbed him and pulled him back in. Samus was left to fend for herself.  
  
"I guess it's just me and you Miss Aran." Ridley took to the air swooping overhead trying to grab Samus. Samus rolled around on the floor trying to evade Ridley's sharp talons that barely missed slicing her open. Samus jumped from the floor and was able to land on Ridley's back. The dragon fell to the ground from the weight of the extra body unexpectantly landing on his back. With a loud thud he hit the ground stomach first and Samus rolled off of Ridley dazed from the sudden stop. Ridley swiftly raised himself and grabbed the confused Samus, gripping her with his tail. He took to the air again with Samus wrapped in his tail. Ridley brought Samus around to his face and ripped the helmet off of her head. Samus' green hair fell from the helmet and Samus looked Ridley in the face. She began squirming around to get out of his grip but it did no good. She tried to fire her arm canon but the light ball of energy just tickled the red dragon that tightened his grip. The arm canon crushed beneath the pressure and Samus screamed in pain as the metal began to pinch her arm. Ridley began to smile as the torment showed on Samus' face. He was enjoying every minute of this. Ridley loosened his grip a little.  
  
"Let me down so I can kick your red scaly ass!" Samus screamed as she gasped in the air.  
  
"Quite feisty aren't we Samus? No matter", Ridley said bringing a talon to her face, "I'd hate to mess up such a pretty face." Ridley touched Samus' cheek with his talon, pricking it just hard enough to draw a drop of blood, "Oh dear. I seemed to have marred up your face. Such a shame, I am sorry." Ridley began laughing hysterically.  
  
"Damn you.you.you MONSTER!"  
  
Ridley immediately stopped his laughing and eyed the fragile human. "Monster? MONster?! How dare you call me such a hideous and rude name! I am not a MONSTER!" Ridley yelled flying hirer into the air. Ridley fixed his composure, "Very well then, if I'm a monster I will show you what a monster can do!" Ridley's eyes widened as he gave Samus a snarled grin, his crooked teeth reflected in the light and saliva dripping from between them. Ridley released his grip on Samus and watched her fall toward the rocky ground below. With a maddening cry Ridley swooped down toward the falling Samus, slamming his claws into her back and pushing her faster toward the ground. Samus screamed in fear as the ground flew toward her at an enormous speed. In an attempt to protect herself, Samus tried to straighten out her body to reduce the impact size keeping all of her appendages flat to keep from breaking. Ridley slammed Samus into the ground, rocks flew up and the dust settled. Samus yelped upon impact and was thrown into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
.|.  
  
Samus' eyes fluttered open taking time to adjust to the bright light that flooded her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the immense pain she was in. Her head was throbbing and the rest of her body felt stiff. Her neck was wrapped and she could not move it but she could feel her arm was in some sort of cast. Her eyes began to adjust more easily as someone dropped the blinds on the nearby window. People hovered over her talking but she could not hear what they were saying. One bent over talking to her but she couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Another person, rather a bird like creature set his hand on her forehead. She could feel the warmth and somehow knew the creature. Her ears began to pick up sounds and soon she could hear the words and sounds that surrounded her.  
  
The bird like creature bent over Samus again and he asked, "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked over at the injured Samus. Samus paused to think to herself. "Is that who I am? Am I Samus?" She asked with confused and blank eyes. She found herself trying to figure out the people surrounding her but drew blanks. "Who are you people? I'm lost and confused."  
  
Houston, Scint, Old Bird and a few other humans surrounded Samus. "This is not a good thing", Houston said turning to Old Bird then back to Samus. "You are Samus Aran", Houston said pointing to Samus then pointing to himself, "Do you remember who I am?" Samus shook her head no.  
  
"Oh dear, this isn't good at all!" Old Bird said looking at the doctors. 


	12. Birth Of A Bounty Hunter

Chapter 11  
  
Samus Aran smashed her one good arm down on the table in front of her. Old Bird sat across from her with Houston by his side. Samus had been in rehabilitation at a Galactic Federation Space Station Hospital located just outside Earth's orbit. Samus had been transferred out after the doctors diagnosed her with amnesia. Samus' friends had been trying frantically to try and unlock the doors to her memories that had been blocked off since her last fight with Ridley. Since her arrival two months earlier she had been able to remember little things. She knew now that she had known Old Bird and other Chozo before hand; however, she couldn't remember anything about Houston Armstrong. Houston in the meantime was coping with the fact that Samus might never remember him and that his attempted relationship with Samus was now nothing more then another locked memory.  
  
"Damn it! Why can't I remember?"  
  
"Samus my child, it will take time for you to recuperate from your condition. We just have to find keys that will help you remember events or jog anything in your memory", Old Bird said, "Now again who are you?"  
  
"My name is Samus Aran.I live.I live.", Samus threw her hand into the air, "I've answered this question a thousand times!"  
  
"It's the only way to help you Samus. Now try again", Houston urged.  
  
"NO! I'm through for now, maybe I don't want to remember!" Samus blurted.  
  
Old Bird was taken aback, "This is not the Samus I remember. The Samus I knew would not give up like you are."  
  
"Well that's just it, I DON'T REMEMBER!"  
  
"Come Houston, let us leave Samus to herself for now", Old Bird said rising from his seat and heading out the door. Samus got up and walked over to her bed and sat down. Houston came over to her and sat beside her.  
  
"All I'm asking is for you to try. I want you to remember us", Houston began before Samus interrupted him.  
  
"As far as I know, there was no us. I don't know I just need time to relax I guess", Samus said looking down at the floor.  
  
Houston got up and walked out the door and Samus lay back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"What is my purpose", she asked herself. Samus looked back on the memories she did have. She could remember the pirate raid on her home and how Old Bird had taken her in. She remembered her training. She began to have images of Ridley and her in the power suit fighting. "What is the purpose of me using the power suit?" Samus was in deep thought pondering away at her life when a red light and alarm sounded. Samus sat up in the bed and her adrenaline began to rush. The feeling felt right, somehow a part of who she was. Houston ran into the room.  
  
"Sorry to barge in but I had to get my stuff. There has been a Space Pirate raid on the planet SR-388. Ridley and his pirates are up to something and I have to go."  
  
"Be careful Houston."  
  
"I will, Ridley and I have some unfinished business", Houston said.  
  
Houston ran out of the room and Samus laid back against her bed drifting into a restless sleep.  
  
.|.  
  
Three months had passed since Houston left for Planet SR-388. Rumors had it that Ridley and his band of pirates had infiltrated a research station above the planet. They had stolen a life form called "Metroid" and had returned to the planet Zebes. Houston had not been heard from and Old Bird began to wonder about his safety. Samus had also continued her fight training, she didn't know why but she somehow knew that she was going to need it. Old Bird walked into the room.  
  
"Houston has returned Samus. He is making his way here as we speak", Old Bird said to Samus. As if on cue the door slid open and a figure walked in. It was wearing a blue suit of armor like material and Samus immediately recognized it as the type of suit she had in her memories. The helmet hissed and the figure pulled the helmet off. A bearded Houston Armstrong forced a small to Samus.  
  
"It's been a while Samus", Houston said clanking about the room.  
  
"That suit!" Samus said pointing at Houston's armor.  
  
"Yes, quite nice isn't it. I was able to take the schematics of yours and create my own. It's a very useful weapon."  
  
~Well if he wears the same suit I do then what he does has to be what I do~ she thought to herself.  
  
"Where have you been?" Old Bird asked.  
  
"After the Galactic Federation hired me back, they sent me to try and retrieve a bounty, Ridley", he began.  
  
"Bounty?" Samus asked.  
  
"Right, I'm a bounty hunter Samus. I've told you that before. So anyways, after I made it to SR-388, Ridley and his crew had just left the space station and I pursued them to Zebes. Unfortunately I am not trained well enough to take on the hoards of pirates that are now thriving there."  
  
Samus interrupted Houston, "THAT'S IT! I'm a bounty hunter too then right?" She asked excitedly looking at the two who stared back shocked.  
  
"No Samus you are not a bou", Houston began.  
  
"NO! I am a bounty hunter, because I was fighting Ridley too and you..you were there and.oh I can't remember.but I know I was a bounty hunter. I remember telling you, Old Bird, that I wanted to be an adventurer and I am."  
  
"Samus dear, I really think you should relax. This is way too much excitement for you", Old Bird said nodding toward a nearby doctor. The doctor walked over to Samus injecting her with a sleeping solution.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! I don't want to sleep, I want.to.ge.", Samus began to mumble as the drug kicked in.  
  
Samus tossed and turned in her hospital bed dreaming about bounty hunting. She saw Ridley and Old Bird. Houston was there too, mocking her because he was better. She was still confused and lost, not know what to do. Something was calling her, it was pulling her mind back into reality and then as quickly as her dreams began they stopped leaving her floating in the darkness of space.  
  
.|.  
  
Samus Aran woke up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat, the sheets were drenched and her arm itched inside the cast. She sat up in the bed holding her head, pulling her wet hair out of her eyes. ~Houston's holding me back. I think he was jealous of me all along. I have to go before they come back. That's the only way~ Samus got up and walked over to the rooms only closet and opened it. Inside were her Power Suit and a purple leotard. She threw the suit on her bed and took a knife to her cast ripping it off. She had waited so long to get a good scratch out of it. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and after taking her hospital gown off got in and began washing. As soon as she was done she slipped into her leotard followed by the suit. She locked the helmet into place as well as the canon then stepped outside into the hallway. The lights were dimmed and the minimal staff was behind the nurses' station. She walked down the hallway as quietly as the suit would allow. As can be figured out she did not make it very far. One of the nurses stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Excuse me", the nurse said walking up to Samus, "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"No I was just on my way out", Samus replied pointing to the exit, her voice coming out deep through the suit.  
  
The nurse noticed the arm canon, "I'm sorry but weapons are not allowed here."  
  
"It's not armed"  
  
"Still that const.", She said before being cut off.  
  
"I can arm it if you like", Samus said bringing the canon up to the nurses face and arming it.  
  
"No.no. that won't.be.necessary", she said backing toward the station.  
  
Samus turned and walked toward the elevator and got in. As soon as the doors opened on the lobby level red lights began flashing and an alarm went off. A computer voice came up, "There is a armed being in the building." Samus ran down the hallway past shocked patients and staff. She made it to the docking bay and the first thing she noticed was her ship along with Houston's. She slowly made her way toward the ships. The hatch on the blue door opened and Houston ran out toward the main entrance. She ducked behind a car to avoid being caught. She climbed aboard her ship and immediately started it up and left, leaving the hospital behind her. She set her course for the Galactic Federation Headquarters. She remembered Houston talking about a Chief Harding. This chief would provide her with a bounty that way she could begin getting back to her normal life. She couldn't wait to begin bounty hunting and little did she realize that her adventures as a bounty hunter were just beginning. 


	13. Samus' New Beginning

Chapter 12  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Samus flew her ship to the Galactic Federation Police Headquarters located on Earth. Once docked Samus entered the lobby and walked up to the receptionist. The receptionist paid no attention to the armored being in front of her. She seemed busy typing information into her computer. Samus impatiently tapped her finger on the desk trying to get the receptionists attention. The redheaded woman looked up at Samus, her green eyes narrowing at Samus.  
  
"Excuse me, is there something I can do for you", the lady asked as if annoyed by the disruption.  
  
"Yes actually, my name is Samus Aran and I need to see Chief Harding."  
  
"Well Mr. Aran", the receptionist began, assuming the deep voice behind the suit was a man, "Just have a seat and I will call you when he's ready."  
  
"I'd prefer if you'd call him now", she said laying her arm canon on the desk.  
  
"Oh please", said the receptionist rolling her eyes, and then picking up the phone and dialing a number, "Chief Harding, someone's here to see you...I don't know. Some guy in an armored suit.yes sir." The receptionist hung up the phone, "Eighteenth floor, and third door down the hall on the right."  
  
Samus walked to the elevators and entered one. She pressed the proper floor and the little room began its rise.  
  
.|.  
  
Samus knocked on Chief Harding's door. She was promptly welcomed in until the chief noticed his visitor was not whom he had been hoping for. Chief Harding was an aging plump man about midlife. His hair was beginning to vanish leaving a horseshoe ring on the top of his head. Many thought that Harding was nothing more then a lazy loafer freeloading on his simple job. He was known better for his love of food. He always had some type of sandwich and drink on him.  
  
"Who are you?" Chief Harding began.  
  
"I'm a bounty hunter looking for some work", Samus replied.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I have no bounties up. Besides why would I just give a bounty to someone I don't even know, and why or where did you get a suit like that from? The only one I know with that similar suit is Houston Armstrong."  
  
Samus began to grow angry behind her visor, "That Houston Armstrong stole my suits design. Now my name is Samus Aran, bounty hunter for higher. You say you don't have any bounties? Has the bounty on the notorious Space Pirate Ridley been collected yet?"  
  
"No it hasn't but someone with no reputation would have no chanc."  
  
"Then I want to be hired for the capture or death of Ridley", Samus said.  
  
"I don't know, the last bounty hunter who went after him failed, matter of fact is was Houston Armstrong."  
  
"I don't care about Houston. That little punk doesn't have the training I have with my suit, which again is the original."  
  
"Very well Samus, I can see you won't let me be until I give you this. If you wish to be hired I need you to feel out this information."  
  
Samus looked at the four-page questionnaire Harding handed Samus noticing questions of her residency, age, and other personal information. "Sorry none of this applies to me. All you need to make ready for me is a check or cash when I return with that dragon's hide."  
  
"Very well then Samus. You are hired then under contract number 1356542. The only thing I need from you is your signature on this contract so that I know you comply with our rules for bounty. In other words, we can dismiss you from the bounty at any time you don't report in. We also want you to keep an electronic log of your progress of the mission."  
  
"Alright whatever", Samus said as she tried her best to scrawl her signature on the paper.  
  
"Welcome aboard Samus Aran. Good hunting", Harding said leading Samus to his office door before pushing her out.  
  
.|.  
  
Samus Aran climbed aboard her ship and set her course for the planet Zebes.  
  
"Ridley, whatever plans you have prepare to clear your schedule for me."  
  
.|.  
  
Well ladies and gentlemen, I sure hope you enjoyed my installment of Metroid. Any questions or comments and especially reviews are very welcomed. In fact I wish and beg you to leave feedback about this story and if you liked this and want to read more, you can read my sequel to Super Metroid titled "The Plight of Samus Aran" a completed fanfic for you to enjoy. My future plans are to do a story for each of the Metroid games now so keep a keen eye out for Samus' earliest adventures revisited and brought to life by yours truly. Thank you all so much for your patience and intrest.  
  
Matthew Sharonlover Sharpe 


End file.
